Remembering An Unforgivable Past
by Chris218
Summary: Set 25 years after the Promise Day. Drachma and Creta declare war on Amestris, Xing its ally joins on its side. As the war escalates they decide to use state alchemist Selim Bradley as the ultimate human weapon by returning his old memories to him.


**Remembering An Unforgivable Past**

**Summary**: Twenty five years after the Promise Day. Drachma and Creta declare war on Amestris, its ally Xing gets involved too, as the war escalates they decided to use state alchemist Selim Bradley as the ultimate human weapon by returning his old memories to him but will that do more harm than good.

**Notes**: Well first off Selim can use alchemy but uses gloves with circles on them like Mustang and Kimblee. Also Selim looked around 5 years old after 2 years after the Promise Day so do the math. Many OC children of the characters from the series appear also many of the other characters, (Ed, Al, Ling, Roy, etc) do make appearances just in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. And no money is being made by this fic.

**The Teacher**

A young man with short black hair and purple eyes with tall and a muscular frame was walking down the street. His name is Selim Bradley and he was 28 years old. He had strange circular birthmark on the top of his forehead that he cover with his bangs. He was walking towards the flower store he always visited every morning. The store belonged to his good childhood friend Elicia Hughes who was less than a year older than him. She had silky long blonde hair and clear sky blue eyes. She had a small petite body and was a little short which got her endless teasing from Selim. She had lost her father at young age similar to Selim and maybe that's why they became friends so easily. They both meet while attending the same school together when they were both young.

"Hey Elicia what are you reading there," Selim told her as walked to the front.

"More medical books, if I want to finish getting my diploma I got to read this and later take an exam on it. Man I swear Dr. Knox is so tough you don't know how easily you have it Selim, Al is such a gentle kitten compared to Dr. Knox," She said a little bit exaggerating on the old doctor.

"Well Teacher does have love for cats so I guess his fondness for them must have rubbed off in his personality," Selim laugh thinking about his alchemy teacher Alphonse Elric who had such a laid back and gentle personality it was truly hard to believe he was an expert at hand to hand combat and alchemy.

"So is today the day that you finally get the three Elric boys to teach?" She looked at him wondering about Edward Elric's son and Al's twin boys who were going to be learning alchemy under him, Selim.

"Yeah well I was just about to go down to the station to go pick them up want to tag along, shorty," Selim grinned at Elicia teasing her again about her height.

"Damn it Selim its just because you're a freak of nature that you think I'm short, I am normal size for a woman," Elicia responded back never getting upset over him making comments about her height, she knew it was his personality to tease people so she never really felt offended by his attacks on her size.

"Well you coming than?"

She looked around at the shop and noticed that there were no customers and felt that none were going to show up anytime soon. She got her keys to the shop, "Alright let's getting going I can't wait to see them it has been over four years since I have seen them you know."

"So how are they now, Selim?"

Elicia and Selim went out of the shop and as Elicia was closing it up he told her, "Well Maes is Edward 2.0 and Van is quiet and reserved and spends to much time around his brother and that red panda his mother got him and as for Han let me just say he is a skirt chaser and little to outgoing for his own good."

"Maes is 17 and the twins are 15 if I'm not mistaken," they went walking to the train station which wasn't that far.

"Yeah you're right," Selim smiled but to mostly everybody, except Elicia and other friends, it looked a little creepy but he didn't pay attention to what others thought of him though.

"I would have thought that Edward and Alphonse wouldn't have let their sons learn alchemy after what they went through, I mean my father and your father lost their lives in helping them get their bodies back after what happen when they did the forbidden in alchemy," she said with her voice low and discomforting.

Selim replied, "You mean human transmutation, yes but not at early age they felt that they would wait till they got older and more mature so they wouldn't ever do the same thing that they did and I feel that is appropriate."

"Also alchemy when used right can help people it doesn't just have to be about war you know," Selim and Elicia finally made there way to the station and waited at the stopping point that the Elric kids' train would dropped them off.

"I know but after hearing about what happened in Ishbal and to Ed and Al and our parents I really don't believe alchemy can bring happiness to anyone," she looked sad and troubled.

"What's the real reason why you're so down Elicia," Selim knew right away that she was upset about something else but the blonde was not telling him what was troubling her which is weird since she usually was so open about her feelings.

She looked at the jet black haired man with what appeared sadness in her eyes, "Selim what if you get called into war and get killed, did you ever think about that huh you big jerk!"

"Aw, you're worried about me I didn't know you had it bad for me," Selim had his usual stupid grin on his face.

Elicia's face turned considerably red and it showed since she had really light pale skin compared to Selim, "Shut up on second thought forgot what I just said."

Selim changed his smile into a light and heartwarming to comfort her and replied to her concern, "Elicia you don't have to worry nothing will ever kill me except maybe old age which I will fight for as long as I can."

"You idiot you don't even know when you'll die stop thinking your invincible that is how most people bite the dust because they are so reckless," just as Selim was about to speak up the train finally arrived.

They waited for all the passengers to get off the train and than they saw a familiar light yellow antenna sticking out from the crowds of people. It was Maes Elric with his two twin cousins Van Elric and Han Elric and Van's pet red fox panda Hong Se. Maes' appearance made you swear he was a carbon copy of his father, Edward, and he even acted like his father in almost every way except he was always helping people like his mother, Winry. Than there were the twins, they both had golden eyes like their father, uncle and cousin. They both had their mother's hair color, May, but styled their hair similar to their father's and looked eerily similar to their father. Han was extremely outgoing and over confident that it border on cockiness he acted like what many had said a lot like May and Selim, who was Han's godfather. The younger twin Van was a shy inverted boy who was the complete opposite of his twin but he had a nice and gentle personality along with a love for animals that he had received from his parents. Maybe that is why he received Hong Se as gift for his 14th birthday from his uncle Ling, the emperor of Xing.

"Hey there he is there's Selim right over there," Maes pointed at the large black haired man.

All three grabbed their luggage with Hong Se still on Van's shoulder. "First lesson its Teacher or Master Selim got that Maes."

"Yes teacher," both Elicia and the twins chuckle a laugh at Maes' expense.

"So Master Selim have you gotten a girlfriend yet I mean I have already gone through five in one year and you're like what 35 and none at the moment as I can see," Han said with what Selim thought was extreme smugness.

"First off I'm 28 also Han there are more important things than dating cheap girls," he looked at him waiting for him to obviously respond back to him knowingly the boy so well.

"Like what?" the boy was clearly annoyed by the scowl on his face.

"Alchemy"

"What no way man, I already know the basics and a few other stuff, I don't need to learn any more okay this just dad trying to control me well it ain't going to work on me," the boy haughtily said he was always the rebellious type.

Selim raised his voice to him and started jabbing his chest with his fingers. "Listen you little punk your father wanted me teach you three alchemy. You could learn some discipline, unlike your parents who basically sheltered you all you're life I'm going to make sure you know what it means to have some self control. You heard those horrible stories about their teacher right well expect me to be worse."

"Fine alright I get it lay off me will you," Han was a little astonished that same Selim he had meet years ago could get this angry.

"Can I at least ask you one thing than?" Selim looked at Han and nodded his head to say yes.

"So when are you and Elicia going to finally resolve the sexual tension between the two of you I bet you're still both virgins and waiting to be each other's first except you're to scared to say anything because you think if you do get into a relationship you could end up ruining your friendship if it goes south. I mean how embarrassing like how old are you two again?" Selim thought to himself he should just send this kid back home so he would save himself the massive headaches that this pest would surely cause but opted not to since his teacher put up with him and his relentless cockiness and this was the least he could do for him.

"My Han you have quite the overactive imagination don't you dear," Elicia smiled awkwardly to him because there was some truth to his words. Ever since they were teenagers both Elicia and Selim played the whole slap, slap, kiss relationship but of course were stuck on most likely on the second slap part.

"Teacher they say your extreme good at alchemy like my uncle is, you really as good as they say you are," Maes spoke up trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Why yes, I'm probably one of the best alchemists that this great nation of ours has ever produced," Selim said proudly put his fists on his hips and made a somewhat heroic pose.

"You better be," a low hushed voice said that was mostly likely belonged to Han.

"What was that, does somebody want to run around naked without their clothes through Central," Selim said the threat pulling out his gloves to drive the point home.

Silence was heard and everybody was wondering if Han would be brave enough and also stupid enough to speak up, he didn't. "That's why I thought alright let's get a move on then," Selim told all them as they all got ready to leave.

"Teacher,"

This time to his surprise the quiet twin, Van, spoke up. Selim looked at him smiling happy that the other nicer twin was speaking. "Yes what is it Van?"

"Thank you for having us over and I'll try to do my best to learn alchemy from you," he said quickly and fast but everybody was still able to understand what he had said. After hearing that Selim Bradley thought to himself that maybe teaching the three boys wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes**: So what you think? Stay tuned for the next chapter, Chapter Two: The Beginnings of The Great War.


End file.
